


When you get that look, nobody is safe

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Michael fell in love with Fiona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you get that look, nobody is safe

**Author's Note:**

> [comment_fic prompt (from A Softer World): Burn Notice, Michael/Fi: When you get that look, no one is safe./It's why I fell in love with you.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/563058.html?thread=79246450#t79246450)

Michael didn't fall in love with Fiona when he was spying on her at the Black Sand Pub, watching her playing drinking games with a semi-automatic. And he didn't fall in love with her when she pulled her snub-nosed revolver on him at the Black Sand Pub. He was _attracted_ to her. He didn't know if he was going to fall in love with her or not. For all he knew, he was going to go back to Samantha at the end of his Ireland mission and plan their wedding.

The moment Michael fell in love with Fiona when she was making RDX for a Semtex explosive.

They both knew how to make RDX and Semtex. Michael learned from the Rangers; Fiona, the IRA. They both knew how to protect themselves from the chemicals used in making both explosive materials. But what made Michael's heart beat faster was when she saw Fiona mix together the chemicals for the RDX.

Fiona had a gleeful look on her face as she mixed the chemicals together. That look reminded him of the times he'd make explosive devices in Miami as a child and set them off with Nate in tow. It reminded him of when he was asked to make Semtex for some of his jobs with the Rangers. It reminded him of when he was doing missions with the CIA and he was allowed to blow things up. He knew she felt the same things he felt when she made RDX. He knew that soon, they'd be blowing up an unfriendly's car in the streets of Dublin as a warning. He knew that Fiona was just as dangerous as he was. And that made Michael feel good. 

It was the moment he knew his days with Samantha were over. From that moment on, he knew Fiona had his heart for life. The only question was did Fiona feel the same way as he did? He had a sneaking suspicion that she did.


End file.
